Rumors
by candybluesful
Summary: Rumors, we all thrive for them. They're here to make ourselves feel more superior than the other. But sometimes, some things should be left unsaid. Leaf High is known for the creations of the most deadliest rumors. Secrets are no longer secret, trust has become non existent to the gang. How will they handle this situation?


**Only We Know**

**Summary:** Rumors, we all thrive for them. They're here to make ourselves feel more superior than the other. But sometimes, some things should be left unsaid. Leaf High is known for the creations of the most deadliest rumors. Secrets are no longer secret, trust has become non existent to the gang. How will they handle this situation?

**Couples: **To be Announced.

**Chapters point of view:** Each chapter will be based on different peoples perspectives. They will not be in order. This will be in third person point of view.

**Point of View For Chapter 1: **Ino Yamanaka

* * *

_" Helllooooo Leaf High! This is Ino Yamanaka speaking to you aka, the famous queen bee. It's a pleasure to have you guys tune back to my website! *ahem* So you guys can get the juiciest rumors that secretly lurks through our hallways. For the people who don't attend to our school and is just here to listen for pure pleasure, enjoy your stay. And for those who do attend, I want to welcome you guys back to your first day back to school! *trumpet noise* Sadly summer couldn't be any longer. But don't worry ladies and gentlemen's, Leaf High is something you can't get bored of, even during the class lesson. *hehe* And for the single ladies out there! *sighs* Sasuke-kun is back on the market ladies! So add a little more lipstick and pucker those lips, don't forget to raise those skirts a little higher! He won't be single for too long ya know. Good luck ladies, may the odds be in your favor. Where you find the truth behind all the rumors, Ino *mwah* "_

Ino took out a deep breath and smiled as she took off her headphones. Feeling content that the broadcast went smoothly.

She looked through her website and smiled, nearly a hundred people listened to her today. She got off her seat and reapplied lipstick before heading out the door, grabbing her backpack along the way. As she was heading downstairs, the image of her mothers back appeared by the kitchen table. The air tensed as she stood a meter apart from her.

Holding her breath she greeted her, "Good Morning mother, I'm heading to school now." She gripped her skirt tighter when the women who supposedly is her mother, didn't reply. Ino did a small bow before heading to the door.

On her way out, she was greeted with a familiar face, "Yo"

"Back at you." Ino smiled as she walked towards the his car. Her heart fluttered as she saw a small smile on his face.

"You sounded great on the radio"

"It's not a radio Shikamaru but a website I created," Ino corrected.

"I couldn't care less, the fact that it's because that you're running it, the website is a huge hit."

"Thanks. I was scared that I gotten a little rusty over the summer." Ino nodded her head in thanks when Shikamaru opened the door for her.

"You talk too much for my liking though," He whispered as he closed the door. Hoping she wouldn't hear him. Ino glared at him when he got into his car, proving him wrong. Giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Shut up Shikamaru before I do it myself." She warned.

...

Walking through the school door gave Ino excitement. One for meeting her friends, and second was the adrenaline rush of finding new scandals to put up in her website.

Of course, finding them is hard itself, she couldn't do it by herself. People usually go on her website, with the promise that it will all be confidential, will give her the heads up. From there, she would figure if it's the truth.

"Pig!"

Ino's mood immediately dropped from a dreadful voice, her eyes slowly moved towards the initial sound.

Sakura was by the lockers with Tenten, "Over here!" Sakura screamed as she waved her over.

"Can she be anymore embarrassing." Ino sighed.

"Watch it forehead, we're seniors now. We need to show a more mature side of us now." Ino said harshly.

"The one who should be acting like an adult is you, miss I don't even have my learners yet." Sakura shot back.

Ino scoffed,"Why should I get one when I have my own personal driver?"

"-Hey" Shikamaru interrupted, "I only agreed because you live right beside me. Not because I want to."

"Aish!" Ino pretended to black slap him, "Who's side are you on now?!"

Tenten laughed, "Ino, just stop now, you're making yourself look bad."

Ino sighed in defeat, "Whatever." Her eyes sparks instantly, "Did you guys listen today?"

"To what? That childish website of yours?" Sakura asked.

Before Ino could retort, Tenten pushed her hand in the middle, ending the fight before it started, "Yes we did Ino, you were great."

The blonde flashed a smile, "Why thank you Tenten! At least _some_ people have some respect." She glared at the women in front of her.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the group started heading towards their homeroom.

"Shit got to go, see you guys later." Shikamaru replied after checking his phone.

"Alright bye!" Ino waved him away.

The two girls watched Shikamaru body was no longer seen before yanking Ino's arm, "Dude are you going out with him?" Sakura smiled excitedly making ino giving one of the most disgusted faces.

"No, we're just childhood friends, sheesh" Ino flicked Sakura's arm away, "You nearly made me puke"

"I can't believe the one of the hottest guys is your childhood friend. How is that possible?" Tenten stopped, "By the way, how'd you know that Sasuke is single now? I know you run a website and everything but how do you get it so fast?! Sasuke doesn't even talk to you."

The platinum blonde smiled, "I guess I'm just that good." Making her two friends groaning from frustration.

Just then Ino felt her phone vibrate and her mood instantly turned mischievous, "Whoops, I forgot something in Shikamaru's car, I'll meet you guys in the classroom. You guys go on ahead." She turned around and started heading towards the door.

...

She rushed in towards the nearest restroom.

Slowly checking if anybody was in the stalls.

After confirming that no one was inside, she took out her phone and checked her recent message.

**Guardian Angel**

$100.00

The high price made her excited, this rumor is bound to be good. She quickly typed her message back.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Deal! :))))

Her heart started beating faster when she received the text back.

**_Guardian Angel_**

_Seems like trouble is brewing even before class starts. _

_Third floor class 26. Be there when school is over at exactly 4:30. Hide a camera in the classroom without anyone knowing it's existent._

Ino squealed, jumping up and down. Something's going down today.

Chapter One: Ino - End

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it!As you guys can tell. AS you can tell there was a gossip girl feel to it, I just added that feel with my own twist. R&amp;R!

Candybluesful


End file.
